


Warmth

by osamiqw



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: FOWL AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, look this takes after a lot of development on gyros side, tiny angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osamiqw/pseuds/osamiqw
Summary: An interaction that they both hold close to their heart.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Warmth

Gyro is wandering in the lab, eyeing his projects and his blueprints protectively, as he jots notes down with many failed experiments. It was currently five in the morning, his vision growing more wary as his face scrunched up. He takes a seat and lays his head down to rest for a few seconds. That is, until he feels fluffy fingers go through his hair. He jolts awake, grabbing the mysterious figure’s wrist that was in front of him. Once his vision got more adjusted, he recognized it was his partner. 

Which is and always be will be Fenton Crackshell Cabrera. He softly lets go of his boyfriend’s wrist, giving him a soft look. “I’m sorry, Cabrera..” He spoke softly, almost like a whisper although no one was around. Letting go of his worries, he interlocks his thin, cold fingers with Fenton’s warm ones. It caused Fenton to chuckle softly, which made Gyro give him a small smile. He liked Fenton’s joy, it made him feel warm to his heart.

“It’s okay, mi amor.. Just take a break for now, it’ll be okay. I’ll look over the new inventions.” His voice lingers as music to Gyro’s ear, but he shakes it off within a few seconds. He looked up at Fenton, with his eye’s softening as he tightened his fingers around Fenton’s hand. He squeezed back, trying to show him reassurance.

“No, no, it’s okay. I can handle this.” Gyro states as he turns to look at the newly prepared but still wacky inventions. Fenton pulled his hand away from Gyro’s embrace, much to his dismay. Fenton’s expression grew to worry when he noticed how stressed Gyro appeared. He spotted doubt in his eyes, as he took note that gyro was tapping his finger on the table rapidly. Fenton was carrying coffee that was meant for himself but seeing how distressed his boyfriend was, he offered his own coffee. He giggled at how surprised Gyro’s expression was. After all, it was five am.

“Are you sure..? I mean, it is your coffee.”

“I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. We both don’t like how we were coaxed into this but we’ll be okay.”

“Fenton, I don’t really know how-“

“I trust you more than anyone else in this universe, Gyro. I trust us.” Fenton gently spoke, making an effort to sit next to Gyro. He placed his hand on top of his, caressing the top of the chicken’s hand. He looked up to him, seeing how he reacted. He softened his expression, adoring his boyfriend’s face. Even with how tired and exhausted they both were.

“Thank you, Fenton. I love you, you know that, right?” He spoke, with a soothing tone. Gyro’s smile looked so soft, it made him melt. He lifts his hand to run his fingers through Gyro’s incredibly soft hair. It made him grin on how Gyro leans into the touch, making him look like a really big softie. Adoring this moment, he spoke in a whisper.

“Yes. I love you, too, Cariño.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may make more fanfics for gyro/fenton. I hope this came off as enjoyable! thank you for reading!!


End file.
